


De-Aged Kuron

by Rubymoon_Snape



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adoption, Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, Grandpa Blades, Kid Kuron, Protective Blades, Reluctant Paladins, Uncle Lance (Voltron), Uncle Regris, but they come around, daddy keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Kuron was innocent. Keith knew this, but he wasn't sure the Paladins thought the same.
Relationships: Keith & Kuron (Voltron)
Kudos: 18





	1. Kuron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith rescues Shiro from the Galra yet again, but wait why are there two Shiros? Keith and the team realize that the one is a clone named Kuron. What will the team decide to do with the clone, and why is Keith unsure he will like the outcome?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Season Four compliant until episode 5. I had this idea before Season 5 came out and the clone Shiro hadn't been mean to anyone at that point or had been used as a spy. This contains deaging.

"Kuron"

Keith looked at the man lying in the prison cell. His even breathing told the Red Paladin that he was asleep. Keith couldn't believe the Shiro he had rescued all those months ago was a clone named Kuron, but everything made sense after that revelation. The real Shiro wouldn't have let Keith leave the team. Speaking of the real Shiro, he had just been rescued from a Galra base by Keith on a solo Blade mission. Initially, Keith thought Shiro had been captured again, but when Shiro asked about what Keith was wearing, Keith was suspicious. He still took Shiro with him back to the Castle of Lions.

Seeing Shiro and Kuron side by side, it was easy to see which was which. The two most obvious differences were the short sleeve shirt and the haircut; however, those were things that could change. The other difference was the scar over his nose. Kuron's scar was more angular than Shiro's.

Speaking of Shiro, he was angry at Kuron for deceiving his team, and the team put him in the prison cell they had on the ship, while they decided on his fate. Keith wasn't sure what they were going to decide on. He feared they would decide to kill him. He had grown close to Kuron. He couldn't let the team allow Shiro to kill the clone. He didn't know how long it would take them to come to their decision, but he knew it wouldn't be long.

His time with the Blades wasn't spent solely on missions. He also got educated on every aspect the Galra culture, from medicine to poisons to politics. He took a real shine to mixing compounds. It reminded him a lot of chemistry back on Earth. He learned what a lot of compounds did and decided to put that knowledge to use in order to save Kuron. His plan was drastic, but he knew the team wouldn't hurt an innocent.

He slipped down to the infirmary, where there was a lot of compounds. He looked at the labels and groaned. Of course there were written in Altean. He brought out his data pad, a gift from Kolivan when Keith had complained about not knowing how to read Galran or Altean. He was taught how to read Galran by many of the Blades, but the tablet had a translation program. It would scan a written language and translate it to Galran. Since he knew the names of the compounds in Galran, he had to scan each one. Fortunately, it didn't take too long. He found the four compounds he needed. He quickly mixed them together and slipped into the kitchen. He needed something to make the liquid a little sweeter. He wanted sugar and hoped Hunk had some. He found a few containers of crystallized spices. He quickly dipped a finger in each one until he encountered sweet. He sprinkled it over the mixture and stirred it together. He poured it into a cup and put everything away.

He slipped back down to the prison cell and opened it. He closed it behind him. He wasn't going to leave Kuron's side until the other Paladins came down to see him. He gently shook Kuron's shoulder, waking him. Kuron's eyes (so much like Shiro's!) landed on him, and he sat up. "Keith?"

Keith sat down next to him and handed him the cup. "Here. Drink this."

"Thanks." Kuron drank it straight down. Kuron yawned as he handed the cup back to Keith.

Keith set the cup down on the floor and guided Kuron's head to his lap. "Go back to sleep, Kuron. Everything will be okay."

Keith knew Kuron would fall back asleep easily. One of the compounds he used was a sedative-hypnotic. Kuron's eyes slid closed, and his breathing evened out. Keith ran his hands through the short hair while he waited for the mixture to take effect. It didn't take long. Kuron shrunk down into a child of four. His Galran prosthetic even shrunk with him. He looked like a young version of Shiro. Keith knew he wouldn't remember being an adult. Keith slid the pants off the boy as they were too big now, and his shirt was long enough to reach his knees. Now, all Keith had to do was wait.

%%%

The next morning Shiro went down to the prison cell to confront his clone. He was surprised to see Keith dozing in the cell with a little boy in his lap. Keith's arms were wrapped around the boy, who was also asleep. He was confused. He didn't see his clone anywhere. Why was Keith dozing in the cell, and who was the little boy? Shiro opened the cell, activated his arm, and approached Keith. He was fully expecting his clone to jump out and attempt to knock him down in order to escape. He neglected to think about how his position would look to a just waking up Keith.

Keith took one look at Shiro and literally jumped to the side. He clutched the child, who was now awake, to his chest and held his Marmora blade (in its short sword form) in front of them in a defensive position. "Don't hurt him!"

Shiro deactivated his arm. "Who is he? Where is the clone? Why are you here?"

Keith didn't put down his blade when he answered Shiro's questions. "This is Kuron. I deaged him to save him from what you guys decided was to be his fate."

Shiro looked at the little boy Keith was holding protectively. He still had the white bangs and the Galran prosthetic but was a small child, who was clutching Keith. "Why, Keith?"

"He was never malicious towards the team. He doesn't deserve death or abandonment. He deserves a second chance. I want to give him that second chance. I want him."

"Want him?" Shiro echoed.

Keith sheathed his blade, nodded, and stroked the boy's short hair. "This is my son, Kuron Kogane."

Fin


	2. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith takes Kuron to the Blade of Marmora headquarters to raise him with his pack. When the Paladins come for a visit, they learn how protective the Blades are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, Antok, and Regris survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit.

"Acceptance"

Keith was resting with his arms wrapped around his four-year-old son, Kuron. He had taken his son to the Blade of Marmora headquarters to raise him surrounded by his pack, who were more than happy to have their kit and his adopted son home. They didn't care who Kuron was before. Keith called him his son, so that made him their grandkit.

They were resting in the familial nest, knowing that the Paladins had requested a visit. The Blades were preparing for their visit. Kolivan, Antok, Thace, Ulaz, and Regris were very protective over Kuron and knew that only Lance was allowed to be around the little boy unless Keith said otherwise.

Kuron was very happy to have such a large family, even though he was confused as to why he and his Daddy didn't look like anyone else on the base. He enjoyed when his Uncle Lance found time to visit as he was very funny and was always willing to play with him. That wasn't to say that his family didn't play with him; they did. It was always better when there were more people willing to play with him. He hadn't initially wanted to take a nap, but his Daddy promised him that if he did, then Uncle Lance would come over. He knew his Daddy wouldn't lie and considered it a bonus that his Daddy napped with him.

Regris entered the nest room, checking on his resting pack members. He could tell Kuron was sleeping but Keith was not by the lack of purring. "Hi, Keith."

Keith turned his head and smiled. "Hey, Regris. Are the Paladins close?"

"Lance said that he was waiting for you to tell him when it was okay."

"I'll send him a message when this little guy wakes up." Keith nuzzled his son's hair gently.

"It's hard to believe that not everyone likes him. He's so happy and friendly."

"Hunk, Pidge, and Allura don't really know how to interact with him. It only took Lance like five doboshes to settle into his role as an 'uncle,' but that could be because he has a niece and nephew on Earth. Shiro is the only one who still doesn't like him, but I refuse to let anyone near Kuron who isn't going to treat him right."

"Personally, I love the little one. I'm proud to be an uncle to him, and I know our other pack members are proud grandfathers. In fact, the entire base loves your kit."

"You say that like it's news. I already knew that, Regris, but it's still nice to know."

Even though they were whispering, their conversation woke up Kuron. He stirred in his Daddy's arms and opened his eyes, blinking at Keith. "Hi, Daddy."

"Hey, baby. Did we wake you?"

"Kinda, but it's okay." Kuron stretched and then noticed Regris. "Uncle Regris!"

"Hello, kit. Do you want to come with me for a little bit, so your Daddy can make a call?"

Kuron looked at Keith. "Are you going to call Uncle Lance?"

"Yes."

"I wanna talk to Uncle Lance."

"Okay, sweetie. Let's call Uncle Lance." Keith sat up and pulled out his data pad, Kuron sitting in his lap. He called Lance's data pad and was grateful when Lance answered. "Hi, Lance."

"Hey, Keith." Lance peered at the data pad. "Is that my little nephew I see?"

Kuron giggled. "Hi, Uncle Lance!"

"Hey, kiddo. Did you have a good nap?"

The four-year-old nodded. "Uh-huh. Are you coming to visit today like Daddy said?"

"Sure am. In fact, we should be there soon."

"Really?! Yay!"

"I should hang up. For some reason, these things don't want to work during a wormhole jump."

"Okay, Lance. See you soon, buddy."

"Bye bye, Uncle Lance."

"Bye, Keith, Kuron."

The link disconnected, and Keith ruffled his son's hair. "Let's get ready. We don't want to keep Uncle Lance waiting."

Kuron grinned as he scampered from the nest in order to get dressed. Keith smiled as he and his son got dressed in matching BoM uniforms. Antok had meticulously sewed a small uniform for his grandkit when Keith had mentioned that Kuron didn't have clothes. In fact, Antok had made all of Kuron's clothes and was proud of the fact that the kit loved them.

Keith scooped up his son and carried him to the training hall to play. Regris followed the father and son pair and stationed himself just inside the training hall door. Regris knew there were several other Blades outside the doors and several more in the hall, milling about and sharpening their blades. The four highest ranking Blades were the first ones to greet the Paladins when they arrived, giving Lance the warmest greetings.

"So, where is he?" Lance asked.

"The usual place," Thace replied.

Lance grinned and set off down the corridor towards the training hall. He nodded to the Blades he saw in the corridor. He shook his head as he saw even _more_ Blades near the doors to the training hall, sharpening their swords. Lance entered the training hall, attracting Regris's attention. He went over to the door and glanced behind Lance. "Don't worry, Regris. Its just me. The others are still with Kolivan."

Regris nodded. "We can't be too careful. The safety and happiness of Keith and his kit is of the utmost importance."

"Understood." Lance glanced at where Keith was play fighting with Kuron. "They look so happy. I'm glad you guys are here for them." 

"We wouldn't let a member of our pack suffer. Besides, he's family."

"Uncle Lance!"

Lance was knocked over by a overenthusiastic Kuron. Lance scooped him up, stood up, and tossed him into the air. He shrieked in delight, which caused a few Blades to poke their heads in. Keith waved them off, giving them a smile. He knew they were just making sure the newest kit was okay.

"Hey, Regris! Catch!" Lance tossed Kuron over to Regris, who wasn't too far away. Regris imitated Lance by lightly tossing the small kit into the air, causing him to laugh. Lance sidled over to Keith and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Hey, buddy. I miss you. A lot of us do."

"I miss you guys too, but unless Shiro changes his behavior, we can't come visit."

"Speaking of visiting, can Hunk come in here? He baked cookies and wants to give them to the little guy."

"Is it just Hunk that will come in here?"

"Yes. You know Pidge isn't comfortable with kids and Allura still doesn't know how to treat him," Lance reassured him.

Keith nodded and pulled out his data pad. He messaged Thace to accompany Hunk to the training hall. He put away his data pad in time to catch his son, whom Regris had thrown his way. Keith tickled Kuron, easing him onto the ground for a more thorough tickling. Keith paused in the tickling when Kuron was gasping for air.

It was at that moment that the doors opened, admitting Thace and a visibly frightened Hunk. Keith immediately came over to Hunk's side and gave him a hug, purring to him in order to calm him down. He knew the Blades sharpening their swords scared the Yellow Paladin and felt bad about that.

Hunk was happy when Keith came over and hugged him, his purr soothing his nervousness. He wrapped his arms around Keith and lifted him off the ground, a breathless laughter tinged with his purr escaping him. This unusual sound attracted Kuron's attention. "Daddy?"

Hunk put Keith down, and they unwrapped their arms, Keith turning to his son. "Yes, baby?"

"Who's that?"

"This is your Uncle Hunk. He makes all kinds of good food, including treats. Do you want to say 'hi?' He made cookies."

Kuron shyly made his way over to Hunk. When he was close enough, Hunk knelt down. "Hi, Kuron."

Keith knelt down behind his son. "Uncle Hunk gives good hugs too. Do you want one?"

The little boy nodded, and Hunk opened his arms in invitation. Kuron cautiously stepped into his arms, and Hunk hugged him with less force than he did with Keith. It was so warm and comforting that Kuron actually started purring. Hunk's eyes widened in surprise. He didn't know that he could do that. Lance joined in the hug, adding his own warmth. Keith wiggled himself behind his son, purring to him as well. It may be taking awhile, but maybe, just maybe, the rest of the team would be willing to accept Kuron as Keith's son.

Fin


	3. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Keith is injured on a Blade mission, it's up to Lance to inform Keith's pack, including his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, Antok, and Regris survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit.

"Realization"

Keith resisted the urge to allow his eyes to roll into the back of his head. He had been sent on a solo mission that had been a set up, but Keith did manage to get some information. He was fortunate that Voltron was nearby and could catch a ride to the castle. He knew he was going to need some time in a healing pod. His cracked ribs told him that much. He didn't know the extent of his injuries, but that was the last thing on his mind. He tiredly moved his head to look at Lance, who was flying Red back to the castle. "Lance, you need to contact my pack. They need to know that I'm injured. They will want to come. You need to make sure Shiro stays away from my son."

"I can do that, Samurai. You concentrate on resting, and we'll get you into a pod as soon as we land at the castle. Then, I will call your pack."

"Thanks." Keith closed his eyes before darkness overtook him.

%%%

Lance knew Keith was fighting to stay conscious in order to make sure his pack was going to be notified. Even if Keith _hadn't_ asked, Lance was still going to make that call, if for no other reason than to alert Kuron to his Daddy's condition.

Lance landed Red in her hangar and scooped up Keith. He exited the lion and allowed Shiro to take Keith to the med bay. He watched as Coran and Shiro prepped the pod and Keith. Once Keith was in the pod, Lance asked, "How long is he going to be in there?"

"According to the scans, about six vargas, number three. He has quite the number of injuries."

Lance blanched at the answer. That was quite a while. Shiro patted Lance on the shoulder. "He'll be fine. We should use this time to freshen up and change out of our armor."

Lance nodded but hung back, letting Shiro leave the med bay first, an action that caught Allura's attention. "Is something wrong, Lance?"

"Not wrong per se, but Keith asked me to alert his pack to his status. He said that they will want to come aboard and wait for him to be released."

"Naturally."

"His pack includes his son."

Allura understood why Lance looked slightly apprehensive. "I have no issue letting the child stay on board while Keith is recovering. I may not like children, but I won't allow a child to _not_ see his father."

"That helps, Allura. Thanks. I just have to make sure Shiro doesn't go near him."

"I don't think that'll be an issue. From what we've seen, the Blades are quite protective of not only Keith but his son as well."

Lance chuckled. "You don't even know the half of it, Princess. The last time we visited, there were a bunch of Blades, sharpening their swords. They were in the corridors leading to the training hall, where Keith and Kuron were. Now, I need to change and make a call."

%%%

Kolivan was in his office with his grandkit lounging in the nest he kept in the corner. He knew Kuron was restless without Keith at the base, but the kit was due back soon. When his data pad dinged with a request for a video chat from the Castle of Lions, he answered, figuring it was his kit checking in. He was not expecting to see Lance. "Lance?"

Kuron perked up and bounded over. "Uncle Lance?"

"Hi, Kolivan. Hey, kiddo. Um, I wish this was a social call. Keith needed an extraction on his latest mission. He said it 'had been a set up, but he got the information'? He said you would know what that meant. Unfortunately, he got injured. We brought him here, and he's going to be in a pod for about six vargas. He wants you all to come here. Allura has no issues with everyone coming, and I promised Keith that I would also help watch the little guy."

"Daddy's hurt?" Tears appeared in the four deca-phoebes old's eyes.

"Yes, but he'll be okay, buddy. Your pack is going to come visit, so you'll be here when he gets out."

"Send us your coordinates, so we can rendezvous with you."

Lance tapped his chin. "You know, I think I can get Allura to open up a wormhole for you."

Kolivan nodded. "Very well. Give us twenty doboshes to get into position."

Lance nodded and closed the connection. He took a deep breath and let it out, in an attempt to calm himself. That could've got worse than it did. Now, he had to go ask Allura if she'd be willing to open a wormhole. He was fairly certain she would have no problem. He left his room and headed for the bridge. He found Allura standing on her little platform. "Hi, Allura. I just contacted Kolivan. He's gathering Keith's pack, but I was hoping you'd be willing to open a wormhole so they could get here quickly. Kuron was quite distressed to hear Keith was hurt."

Allura's eyes softened at the admission. "Of course. How long do they need to get ready?"

"Kolivan said twenty doboshes."

Allura nodded, and roughly twenty doboshes later, she opened a wormhole, allowing a Marmoran pod to fly through. "Let's go greet Keith's pack and take them to him."

"Actually, Allura, if you could just gather a bunch of pillows and blankets and put them in the med bay near Keith's pod, that would be better. I don't know how the Blades are going to take you being near Kuron, especially since Keith hasn't said anything about it."

"I understand. This is an unusual situation."

"Yeah. Definitely unusual."

Lance and Allura left the bridge and went their separate ways. Lance entered the pod hangar just in time to see Keith's pack exit their pod, Antok holding onto a sniffling Kuron. The tick he saw Lance, he reached out for him. "Uncle Lance!"

Lance slipped Kuron into his arms and gave him a hug. "Hey, kiddo. Do you want to go see your Daddy? He's still healing, but you can see him."

"I miss Daddy."

"I know, kiddo. I know." Lance started carrying Kuron to the med bay with the rest of Keith's pack following.

They entered the med bay, and Kuron's eyes immediately landed on the only occupied pod. "Daddy!"

He jumped out of Lance's arms and ran over to the pod. "Daddy, wake up!" Ulaz hurried over and scooped up the crying kit. "Why won't Daddy wake up?"

"He's in a deep sleep, kit. It's the way the pod works. Once he's all healed up, the pod will open, and he'll be awake. Now, why don't we wait in the nest?"

Kuron nodded, and Ulaz stepped into the nest, settling the kit onto his lap. Kuron looked at Lance, who was looking at Keith's pod. "Daddy's not awake yet, Uncle Lance. Come join us in the nest."

Lance hesitated. "I don't know if I-"

"Get in here, kit," Thace interrupted. "Our grandkit wants you in here, and you're practically family anyway."

Lance was astounded but stepped into the nest as ordered. "I'm family?"

"Kuron calls you his uncle, and Keith considers you a brother," Kolivan stated, pulling Lance close. "Didn't you know that?"

"I didn't know Keith thought that."

"He does, kit," Thace confirmed as he stroked Kuron's hair, which Lance realized was a bit longer than before.

"So, you're growing your hair out, kiddo?"

"Yeah. I like Daddy's hair, and I want my hair like that."

Lance groaned good naturedly. "Nooo. My nephew wants a mullet." He clutched his chest. "My heart can't take it." His grin told the Blades and Kuron that he was mostly joking.

"I know we just got here, but our grandkit needs a nap," Ulaz mentioned.

"But, Daddy-"

"He's still healing, kit."

"Hey, Kuron. If you take a nap, your Daddy might be almost ready to be released," Lance said.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Can I nap with both Uncle Lance and Uncle Regris?"

"I don't mind, kit."

"I'd be delighted, kiddo."

Kuron laid down and was immediately cuddled by Regris and Lance. The little boy closed his eyes and fell asleep quickly. The rest of the pack stationed themselves around their grandkit, Ulaz occasionally leaving the nest to check on Keith's pod.

Four and a half vargas later, Shiro entered the med bay, a smile gracing his face when he saw Ulaz. "Ulaz! It's good to see you."

Ulaz looked from Shiro to the nest, where Kuron was still sleeping. Shiro followed Ulaz's gaze to the nest. He smiled. "Kolivan, Antok, Thace, Keith will be happy to see you guys."

"Shiro, you need to stay back," Thace stated.

"I won't touch the nest. I just wanted to wait for Keith to exit the pod."

"I understand you miss Keith, but he doesn't want you near his kit," Kolivan stated.

"His kit? Who-oh." Shiro caught sight of Kuron sleeping in the nest between Regris and Lance, both who were watching the exchange between Shiro and the Blades.

Suddenly, the pod beeped, and the front disappeared, Keith stumbling out. Ulaz caught him, letting Keith come to on his own. He opened his eyes and saw Ulaz and Shiro in front of him. "Ulaz? Shiro?"

"I'm here, Keith."

"Your whole pack is here, kit."

Keith's eyes widened as what Ulaz said sank in. and they flicked from Shiro to the nest and back. "Shiro, are you okay with my son now? Is that why you can be in the same room?"

"I didn't realize he was here. I had come in to wait for you to come out of the pod."

"Daddy?" Kuron sat up and looked around. "Daddy!"

"I missed you, baby." Keith plucked his son out of the nest and hugged him. Shiro watched as Keith nuzzled his son. The little boy looked less like a younger version of himself and more like a younger version of Keith with a prosthetic.

Shiro smiled. "You worried everyone, Keith, especially your son."

"I didn't mean to."

"We know that," Shiro agreed. "We miss you around the castle, Keith."

"You know why I'm not here."

"I know, and I owe you an apology. I shouldn't have taken out my feelings on a child."

"You mean that, Shiro?" Keith asked.

"I do, and I'm sorry it took me this long to realize that."

Keith stepped closer to Shiro and leaned against Shiro, who put his arms around father and son. Lance hurried out of the nest and joined the hug. "You're not leaving me out of this!"

Keith smiled as he felt two of the people he considered brothers hug him. He started purring in contentment, Kuron joining in, which surprised Shiro. It was one more detail that proved to Shiro that Kuron was more like Keith than he realized.

Fin


End file.
